Teddy Bear
.]] . Appearances ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Teddy bear is an Easter egg in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In the level "Surrender At Aachen" (the third mission in the American campaign), go through the door and kill the four Germans. Then go to the area straight from the door that the player came through. There will be an MP40 and a teddy bear here. Pick up the teddy bear and the player will receive health and a message stating "The Bear is adorable." there is also one in the secret room on "underground passage" im kill you is the new perk it is very easy you cant 30 sec dead Call of Duty 2 Teddy bears are used for target practice in the training level of Call of Duty 2 by the Soviets. In the beginning of the level, the player is instructed to use his rifle to shoot two teddy bears. If he chooses not to do so by shooting the plates and bottles behind them, the player will get killed eventually, sometimes he'll call the player a traitor. This is the first major use of teddy bears in the game, which is nonetheless small. The teddy bear is also seen in many other missions, in semi-hidden locations. They are seen in "Downtown Assault", "The Silo" and "Crossing the Rhine". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several teddy bears are also seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in the levels "Blackout", "All Ghillied Up", "War Pig", "The Bog", "Mile High Club", "Heat", "One Shot, One Kill", "Safehouse","Ultimatum", and "Aftermath". In "Aftermath", it shows that there were also civilian lives taken by the explosion meaning the USMC's were operating in an inhabited city. In Pripyat they were presumably abandoned by children when the city was evacuated in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. In "Blackout" the player will see the teddy bear in an abandoned room just before finding Nikolai. In "Heat" it can be found in a drainage ditch. In "Mile High Club" it is among the luggage on the floor. In "Ultimatum" it is in the bottom floor of the building the player rescues Griggs from. The teddy also appears in several multiplayer maps; such as "Bloc", "Ambush", "Overgrown", "Crossfire", "Chinatown". Please note that all the teddy bears are gone on the Wii version of this game, apart from the one on One Shot, One Kill, the one on Bloc, ''and the one on Crossfire. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The teddy bear can also be seen briefly in the first teaser trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, released in 2009. A few teddy bears can also be seen in the map Terminal near the boarding gate onto the plane, if one walks into the shop on the right and looks at a particular shelf. Teddy bears can be seen in many multiplayer levels, in the level Favela there is a teddy bear propped up on a mattress in the red building that looks out over the alleyway across from the ice cream shop and two on Highrise when the player climbs to the top of the building with the Charlie flag for Domination in it and when the player climbs the ladder in the room with the low hanging ceilings. There is one in Afghan on the mattresses below the cliff. There is one in Carnival under the castle moat. There is one in Scrapyard under a manhole cover easily open-able by grenades. There is one on Salvage ripped in half on the corner of the rubble near Domination's Point C with the words "Alexander Roycewicz 2010". (Only seen by free-spectating.) There are several teddy bears on the top of the building where the Marines spawn. Campaign There is a teddy on the floor in the airport by a dead man in "No Russian". There is also a store filled with teddy bears in "No Russian" along with a dark brown bear with the same kind of design but in smaller scale. Destroying a specific TV in the level "The Hornet's Nest" will reveal a teddy bear hidden inside. Also in this level, going down a hidden alleyway blocked by plants on the far right of the first area entering this mission, will lead the player to a Teddy Bear, a piece of paper with a child drawing on it, and a Porter Justice poster. There is a third teddy bear on a back alley behind a building towards the end of the level where the player has to jump for the helicopter and miss. On the level "Exodus" there is a teddy bear in the Arcadia fountain. It is also seen in the 'panic room' of the VIP secured by James Ramirez, on a chair with a chess set in front of it, making it likely that the VIP began to play chess with it. In the mission "Loose Ends" a teddy bear can be found in a bathroom (in the house where the player protects the DSM) with a knife in its head, sticking into a wall. In the Spec Ops mission 'Estate Takedown' enter the house after eliminating the Juggernaut and head up to the main stairs that lead to the top floor of the building. Just under the stairs you will be able to see a Teddy Bear under the stairs. Teddy_Bear_No_Russian.png|A random teddy bear found in "No Russian" Teddy Bear MW.jpg|The teddy bear in "The Hornet's Nest" Teddy_bear_looseends.png|The teddy bear in "Loose Ends" Multiplayer Teddy bears in multiplayer are considered signals of special areas that are supposedly hard to get to, such as the teddy bears on the roof of Highrise. The amount of teddy bears depicted could be an indicator of the more difficult places to reach. "Underpass" has one teddy bear on a catwalk inside one of the warehouses. In "Derail" there is a teddy bear in a filing cabinet inside one of the warehouses. the player can see it if he shoots or knifes the cabinet that contains it (there are 3 cabinets lined up in a row next to a computer desk with childish drawings on the wall, the one on the right has the bear). There is also one hidden behind an explosive barrel. Several sets of stairs lead down to an indent in the rocks with a locked door. Another is located underneath the cliff, and blends in with rocks. This is on the desert map, "Afghan". There is a teddy bear in the basement in a tight space on "Estate", along with a teddy bear in between a cabinet and a dresser in the kitchen (room above basement). Also, upstairs in the bathroom, behind the door there is a teddy bear nailed to the wall. In the multiplayer map "Favela", a teddy bear can be found in one of the central buildings in the main floor (the lower floor is only a staircase leading to the house) on top of a mattress that is leaning against a wall. This building is the one across from the one with garden on the roof. In "Wasteland" in the tunnel system, and in a house next to the helicopter there is a red poster. On the poster it says in yellow writing 1945, in black ribbon 9, and in red writing the word мая, which is Russian for "May". On a poster hanging overhead a man with glasses with a red star badge. It looks like a star on the teddy bears shoulder on that map. Eight teddy bears are found on the multiplayer map "Highrise". The first 7 are found by jumping from the building onto the fallen lift near one of the spawns. The lift acts like a ladder, and after crossing a few ledges as well as a tilted lift, the player can get to a spot on the top of the map which hosts the seven teddy bears. The eighth teddy bear is in the red building in the back. To reach it, climb the ladder in the back and jump from the top of the ladder to the black platform in front of the player. In the map "Scrapyard", there is a teddy bear in a red drain near a white moving van. Its close to the fence but the player can only remove the top part of the drain with a grenade. If you are not sure how to do it, watch the videos below. In "Carnival", there are 2 huge teddy bears behind the bars of the drain in the castle moat which can be seen from under the bridge TeddyBear Highrise.jpg|Teddy Bear on Highrise roof. SDC10971.jpg|The hidden message on Salvage, with the ripped teddy bear. Zombies Call of Duty: World at War The bear plays a much more bigger part in Nazi Zombies and the story. It was held by Samantha Maxis when she was killed by Fluffy at the Der Riese facility. She now uses it as a conduit between the real world and her alternative, hellish world - mainly through the Mystery Box. The teddy bear makes its first Nazi Zombies appearance in the map "Verrückt". If a player happens to come across a teddy bear from the mystery box, Samantha's laugh will be heard and the box will float to the ceiling before vanishing to another location in a flash of light, but when this happens the player's points are returned to him/her. The locations are marked by a pile of rubble with a teddy bear on top of it. On the walls, writings such as "teddy is a liar" appear in blood near the kitchen and other places. The teddy bear makes it's second appearance in "Shi No Numa". Like in "Verrückt" its purpose is to relocate the Mystery Box. A possible mystery box location is marked by a few boxes with a teddy bear on top of it. However, it's much easier to find the relocated mystery box, as a beam of light shines above the hut it is located in. Hence the writing above the first mystery box spawn point saying, "Look up to see the light" then pointing to a drawn hut's roof. The teddy bear has unique cameos in the "Der Riese" map. In addition to the mystery box, there is an alley in the starting area where if not in splitscreen, it was originally thought the player could see a shadow of a teddy bear standing around the corner. It has been proven by modders that it is a teddy bear. There is also a teddy bear holding the Bowie knife on a rooftop looking down at the player after the Fly Trap is activated, along with another teddy bear in a cage holding a bottle of Juggernog and the C-3000 b1atch-35 (upgraded Colt M1911) When the teddy bear appears in the mystery box, Samantha's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says 'Bye bye'. In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis are trapped with a Hellhound after Dr. Maxis ran an experiment on Samantha's dog Fluffy. It is possible that Samantha is haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. Likewise, it is possible that Dr. Maxis haunts them and is the one who players hear say "Fetch me their souls!" to the dogs. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear when she was murdered by Edward and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. In the Fly Trap sequence, when the player starts it, there will be Samantha's voice that says "I want to play a game... let's play, Hide and Seek!". She also congratulates the player upon finding an object, along with a demonic voice in the end when the player finishes the game, where she first says "You win." in her voice, then "GAME OVER!" in a demonic voice. Cap00032 1.jpg|The Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box in Nazi Zombies. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' It is seen in Kino der Toten and can appear in the Mystery Box and moves it. It also can be found at Mystery Box spawn locations. It is also seen on Samantha's bed in her bedroom. Also in that same room, there is a teddy bear along with action figures of the four characters. It also appears in "Five" for the very same purpose. A teddy bear power-up can be found in Dead Ops Arcade. It repels zombies away from the player. The Teddy Bear also returns in Ascension, appearing in the Mystery Box like in the previous Zombies maps. Three teddy bears with sickles can be found around the map. Hitting the action button on all three of these will play "Abracadavre" by Elena Seigman. The locations for the teddy bears are: *On the platform above the generator in the starting area, next to Olympia *Near Lunar Lander F, behind a gate on the right of the initial Mystery Box spawn point *Near Lunar Lander B, above a wall left to the initial Mystery Box spawn point There is a teddy bear covered in blood that can also be seen in Firing Range inside the building with the technical in the rafters. In this map there are also several boxes similar to the mystery box in Nazi Zombies as well as lots of other references suggesting this might be the setting for a future zombie map. Also, on the new map "Call of the Dead" The teddy bear returns and takes away the Mystery Box as it has done in the previous Zombie maps (except Dead Ops Arcade and Nacht der Untoten). Outside of the Mystery Box (or ontop of the remains of one), the Teddy Bear makes no appearence in Call of the Dead. TeddyBearDOA.jpg|The teddy bear in "Dead Ops Arcade". Trivia *The teddy bears are a tribute to the 6 year old daughter of an Infinity Ward employee who died of cancer. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex all teddy bears are absent except for one in Bloc, which is put next to a crib. There is also a teddy bear in Crossfire, lying on a small cot on the second floor of a building. *A Mystery Box spawn location will be marked by a few crates with a teddy bear on top of it. *Dead Ops Arcade is the only map in which the teddy bear has a direct beneficial effect, whereas in the other maps it removes the Mystery Box and in Modern Warfare and Call of Duty 2 they point out the secret spots. *In Call of Duty: Zombies, upon receiving a teddy bear from the mystery box, the player's points will not be refunded. *Teddy Bears have the most influential role in Treyarch games. *The Teddy Bear is confirmed to be making a huge appearance in Shangri-La, hinting that Samantha was freed in Ascension, and might be in Shangri-La. Video Video:Black ops: the GOD (teddy bear) of Firing Range|The Teddy Bear in Firing Range Video:Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer teddy bear locations Easter Eggs|Teddy Bear locations Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Easter eggs Category:Power-Ups Category:Animals